


[podfic] long hair, slicked back (white t-shirt)

by notcaycepollard, reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, ITPE 2017, Multi, Podfic, Steve Rogers' Biceps, Steve Rogers' tight shirts, Tumblr Prompt, god bless u costumer obviously, this fic is smol and silly and i'm into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “Hey Sam,” Bucky says, “can I ask you a question? Why does Steve always wear such tight t-shirts nowadays? You think nobody's told him he's got muscles?”Sam chokes on his coffee. “That is not where I was expecting this to go, okay, I, uh. Honestly, I've got no fucking idea. He didn't dress like that in the war?"“Not except for the costume,” Bucky says dreamily. “He kept it, you know. I told him to keep it.”





	[podfic] long hair, slicked back (white t-shirt)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [long hair, slicked back (white t-shirt)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155206) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

**Warnings:** Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Steve Rogers' tight shirts, Steve Rogers' Biceps, god bless u costumer obviously, Tumblr Prompt, this fic is smol and silly and i'm into it, Established Relationship, ITPE 2017

**Length:**  00:11:53  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(CA-TWS\)%20_long%20hair,%20slicked%20back%20\(white%20t-shirt\)_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0796.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/idellaphod)[](http://twitter.com/idellaphod) **idellaphod**


End file.
